


see in red

by rudelove



Series: wip/drabble dump ['17 edition] [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fantasizing, M/M, Mentions of Sex, mentions of bruises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:59:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudelove/pseuds/rudelove
Summary: there’s something about seeing kihyun with his face red and jaw squared tight that makes minhyuk go weak at the knees.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **or;** minhyuk just wants to get fucced by kihyun. that's pretty much the entire fic tbh.

there’s something about seeing kihyun with his face red and jaw squared tight that makes minhyuk go weak at the knees, gets his mind wandering off to places it shouldn’t, not when it’s eight in the morning and they are all gathered around the dining table for breakfast. 

kihyun is arguing with hyungwon about the dishes — or maybe about the dirty laundry littered all over their bedroom floor; minhyuk can’t really tell, too distracted by kihyun getting even more riled up by hyungwon’s nonchalant demeanor to pay attention. and his hands itch to reach out and ruffle kihyun’s feathers some more, do some damage of his own if it means kihyun will get even more worked up, focus all of his attention on _him_ instead of hyungwon.

instead, minhyuk sits back and keeps his thighs squeezed tightly together, trying his hardest to stay put. but the tips of kihyun’s ears are burning red now, and it’s distracting minhyuk from the conversation hoseok is trying to have with him. it's the same color as the marks kihyun leaves all over minhyuk’s body: down the column of minhyuk’s neck with his teeth, following the length of minhyuk’s back with his nails, digging in deep, deep, deeper. he sucks bruises along the insides of minhyuk’s thighs and presses his fingers into them later, asks minhyuk if it hurts with a faux-innocent tilt of his head, acting like he actually gives a damn.

minhyuk closes his eyes, and if he focuses hard enough, he can almost feel it, kihyun’s touch on him, tugging on his hair and kissing him until his lips are swollen, the tremble in his arms and legs as he tries his hardest to hold himself upright, sweaty knees slipping over the sheets as kihyun fucks into him, rough and hard and fast in that way that makes minhyuk see stars.

kihyun rubs his hand over the nape of his neck in frustration and minhyuk almost chokes on the food he swallows down. he thinks about last night, about kihyun’s hand wrapped around the back of his neck as he held his head down, fucking him into the mattress because minhyuk wouldn’t stop talking about the latest movie he watched with changkyun while kihyun was busy blowing him. 

sometimes, when kihyun is holding back, minhyuk talks back on purpose and doesn’t stop until kihyun _makes_ him shut up, fucks minhyuk until the only words left in his vocabulary are kihyun’s name and the simple ‘fuck’ he keeps muttering incoherently over and over again. 

kihyun will always be more than willing to deliver and the thought of it alone gets minhyuk squirming in his seat, mouth going dry. hoseok gives him a funny look as minhyuk reaches for his glass of water, asks him if he’s okay, pointing at the barely touched food on minhyuk’s plate. 

“you seem weird,” hoseok hums, watching minhyuk curiously as he downs the entire glass in one go, wiping at his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt afterwards. 

the memory of kihyun’s sharp teeth digging into his shoulder flashes through his head, and his stomach flips when he remembers the pain that followed, all of the pretty colors the bruise changed as it healed throughout the week. 

_now is not the time_ , minhyuk reminds himself, giving hoseok the brightest smile he can muster at the moment, waving him off. “i’m fine,” minhyuk says, cheeks getting kind of hot when his eyes meet kihyun’s across the table, looking at him intently like he _knows_ what minhyuk has been thinking about for the past twenty minutes, quirking a brow in interest.

minhyuk averts his gaze but the weight of kihyun’s eyes on him follows him throughout the day, making him shiver from head to toe in anticipation whenever kihyun as much as looks in his general direction.

it's going to be a very long day.


End file.
